Together They Run
by Shadow Dreamer 27
Summary: Roy and Riza are running from something...My first FMA oneshotdrabblethingy. Rated T to be safe. A little suspense, angst, and vague romance.


**SPOILER WARNING:** (If you can call it that) for episode 25/chapter 15, just a mention of the event.

**A/N:** My first FMA drabble-oneshot-thingy. Takes place after spoiler event. AU-ish, since, as far as I know, Mustang and Hawkeye never run down a tunnel together in either the anime or Manga.

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say it? Fine, I will. I do not own FMA! I've only seen up till episode 28 and I've read the manga up till chapter 51. I download episodes since it doesn't show on television where I'm from. And I read the manga online, since you can't buy it here. It's sad I know. This country is anime/manga deprived. Do you still think I _OWN _FMA?

On a brighter note! **I live near Central! **Seriously, there's a place called Central about 20 minutes away.

* * *

**Together They Run**

Running footsteps could be heard as they ran through the vast amount of tunnels that seemed to never end. Fear crept into both their hearts. They no longer knew any sort of certainty. All they could do was run.

The steady rhythm of footsteps was only outdone by their increasing heart rates. This was not how either of them had planned things to go that night. It always seemed as though something, or someone, wanted them to fail.

But for Roy Mustang failure was not an option anymore. He had failed too many times in the past and he was determined to get out of that situation...without any casualties.

The long tunnel wound and turned and behind every corner more lurked to taunt them. It was as though the very bricks were taunting them. The sounds that reverberated off the walls didn't help them either. Roars and vicious shrieks tore through the air as their owners pursued the two people who ran for dear life.

Even though the situation seemed so dire, neither showed their fear. It was against their code of honour. Both had decided long ago, that if they were to die in battle, they would die without showing fear. In not showing this rapidly advancing emotion they gave each other courage and hope.

He looked back at her as she ran a few paces behind him. As the angry howls advanced he slowed a bit so she could draw level with him. She did not protest to his action, instead she gave him a small smile which he returned.

Water splashed as their feet stomped through the puddles that had formed in the dreary tunnels. For Mustang it meant one thing. They were close.

It had rained before they stepped inside the opening that led them down to the bowels of hell. So, in seeing the water it made relief wash over Mustang. It was in sharp contrast to how he usually felt in the rain. After all, as Hawkeye, the woman next to him, so often reminded him; he was useless in the rain.

The puddles became deeper as the shrieks and roars became louder. They were nearing the exit. As they rounded a corner a bullet ricocheted off the wall and startled them both. They heard a cruel laughter in the darkness behind them.

Frustration spread through Mustang as he looked at his soaked gloves. _Useless in the rain…like hell!_ He thought as a new determination burned in his eyes.

"Give me your gun Lieutenant!" Mustang ordered his subordinate.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked in confusion.

He looked to his right and straight into the woman's eyes, "Riza, please give me your gun." He said gently.

For a moment Riza Hawkeye stared at him. He hardly ever called her by her first name. His eyes were burning with determination as he looked at her pleadingly. She removed her gun from its holster and handed it to him. All the while they were running, rounding corners as they followed the tunnel.

The angry shrieks became louder and they could hear the sound of blood-thirsty footfalls behind them. Without hesitation he took the gun and pointed it behind them.

He pulled the trigger.

A spark ignited.

The gun fired.

And the tunnel blew up behind them as he used the gun's spark to ignite the flammable gasses in the air, which he concentrated to form a bomb.

He handed the gun back to Hawkeye smiling. Things were finally looking up. She re-holstered the gun and for a while the only things that could be heard were their boots slapping the water-covered brick surface of the tunnel, and the sound of their out-of-breath panting.

They rounded one final corner and darkness gave way to light as they reached the outside. It was still raining, and they welcomed it.

When they reached the black military vehicle they stopped and caught their breaths. Then in a sudden unexpected movement Mustang grabbed a hold of Hawkeye and gave her a hug, his eyes closed in relief. Her eyes grew wide at her superior's sudden and unexpected action. Then slowly she closed her eyes as she returned the embrace.

It seemed almost too good to be true, and so it was. For at that moment Mustang opened his eyes and looked into the face of treachery. He scowled as he still held the woman, but his body tensed and she realised something was wrong.

She pushed away from his slightly and placed her hands on his chest as she looked into his eyes. They were filled with anger and fear.

The treacherous man drew a gun and in realization Mustang's eyes widened. Hawkeye was between him and the gun.

In a sudden movement he turned them around and Hawkeye saw the man standing there as the sound of gunfire roared through the fading afternoon.

Hawkeye drew her gun, aimed, and fired, all done in a speed that showed her mastery of the weapon. The man dropped dead.

Then Hawkeye looked her superior in the eyes as he looked back in hers. She saw him weaken as he slowly sank down to the ground while grabbing onto her. She stared at him wide-eyed as he leaned against the vehicle.

His face was scrunched up in pain and he tried to force the blood back in his body, but to no avail, it still escaped his mouth as he coughed. His hand found his Lieutenant's and she held onto him. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and sadness as she looked at him.

"Why sir…" She asked as tears began to mingle with rain drops. "Why did you do that?"

"I…wasn't going…to let…you die like…Maes." He struggled to say as blood filled his right lung.

She looked at him with nothing but concern and affection as he sat there, in the rain, bleeding. He got shot in the back, protecting his first Lieutenant. But to him she was more than just a subordinate.

In much haste she opened the backseat door and struggled to get him inside the car. Rain was still falling from the sky.

He lay on his left side, wound higher than the heart, and he could feel exhaustion seep into him. But she was with him, and it gave him hope.

Hawkeye looked at him and gently brushed his face with the back of her hand. She gave him a small reassuring smile as she said, "You'll be okay, Roy."

The sound of his name coming from her put a smile on his face. And for a moment, as she said his name and smiled, he thought he was in heaven. Then the pain reminded him that he hadn't gotten that far yet.

Hawkeye hastily got behind the steering wheel and sped off…

* * *

**Author's note:** Open ending, you decide what happens next. This drabble/one-shot was precisely 1133 words without my babbling. Um, review and tell me what you think. Flame me and I'll use my flame alchemy to send a spark through the internet and fry your computer! Muhahahaha! 


End file.
